Private eye
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one moment to start a landslide which could end up defining a person's life. Kyle knows that too well.


Kyle couldn't understand where all that bullshit had come from. How someone could think something like that of him and tell it to everyone and especially Kyle felt it was horribly unfair that he would have to carry such a brand for the rest of his life. When he was ten years old Kyle had been diagnosed with an addiction to sex.

How could they do that to him when up to that point Kyle had never even kissed a girl once? Not willingly at least. He didn't watch porn outside of the odd magazine or site some class mate would show to him and honestly, he wasn't even sure he liked the concept of sex.

It wasn't that he had a problem or anything. Physically he responded well, got hard every now and then and later on he began jacking off but that was the normal development for a teenager boy right?

But from that to label him as a sex maniac when he didn't even jack off that often and had only fantasized about being with someone else a mere couple of times it was idiotic. Completely stupid like most of the things grownups did in his town.

Kyle was outraged and indignant with such a verdict. Until that day of course…

That specific moment of that late autumn afternoon that changed Kyle's life forever.

Kyle liked school. He liked it a lot. He was a great student and enjoyed the mental challenges that the teachers put before him and he wanted to have a great and successful career and be the pride of his family. Kyle liked school so much that he couldn't understand how his friends would forget doing their homework, complain about surprise tests or even sneak out of class to just laze around. And Kyle cared about his friend's careers too. He felt especially proud whenever he helped any of them better their grades, it gave him a powerful satisfaction of knowing he held the answer to their plights.

So it wasn't weird that Kyle was walking up to Eric's house that afternoon. School had been closed that day but it didn't mean they wouldn't have to turn down an important essay the next day and like usual, Kyle knew Eric wouldn't have even started to do it, hence he was there like they had agreed the day before to help Eric do his homework.

From their history together one might have thought it was strange to find Kyle doing such a thing though. But in the last years things between Eric and Kyle had become way better than anyone would have expected. They weren't best friends like Kyle and Stan were but they had stopped their everyday fights and attempts to ruin each other and instead could spend entire afternoons alone just hanging out together and having a good time. Eric even let Kyle help him out with school when he wasn't in the mood for doing his homework.

So there was Kyle, already standing at Eric's door and knocking while replaying in his head the plan of study he had devised last night for them to finish that assignment in time. What wasn't in time was the door being opened though. Kyle knocked again and waited. A full minute passed and Kyle knocked again harder, huffing annoyed knowing that Liane was maybe busy with something and Eric would probably be laying on the couch or his room not wanting to raise his fat ass to answer the door.

Kyle rolled his eyes and knocked again before trying the door handle. It was open. Which wasn't that rare either because sometimes Liane was too… Distracted to lock the door and Eric sometimes didn't even care about that at all. Kyle went inside then and waited for a moment before announcing that he was there. Again there was no response other than some thumping that seemed to come from upstairs. By the rhythmic beat Kyle could guess that Eric was listening to some pop tune at a deafeningly loud volume so it was understandable now why he hadn't answered the door. So Kyle walked upstairs to Eric's room and didn't even bother with knocking on the door before opening it.

In retrospective, Kyle always thought that he should have knocked first. He wasn't probably going to be heard but at least he would have tried. Or maybe he should have not opened the door and texted Eric to let him know he was there or probably anything else than what he did. At the moment though, Kyle's brain had shut down at the sight before him.

Eric was kneeling on his bed, moving up and down onto someone Kyle wasn't sure who it was because Eric's massive body blocked the view of the guy's upper body but by the impossibly thin and chicken like legs Kyle guessed it was Kenny. Eric bounced on Kenny with the whole front of his body on display for Kyle, and Kenny's legs almost comically sticking out from under him. The brunet's massive belly and boy tits giggled with a hypnotic cadence and his cock, not huge but neither small as Kyle had thought it would be, also bounced fast, spraying the bed in front of him with drops and strands of precum. Looking back Kyle would think on how many times he had sat at that bed and how many of those times the sheets would have been stained by the other boy's fluids…

Eric had his eyes closed tight and one of his hands would sometimes pinch one of his nipples. He was clearly enjoying this and Kyle knew that if Eric had ridden that mechanical bull when they were kids as tight and great as he was riding Kenny now they would have made thousands at that fair. Eric's movements were so hard and frantic that they made the bed creak miserably under him but they had a fluid and elegant touch to them that would have made a ballet dancer jealous. His skin looked shiny and tempting covered in pleasure derived sweat and his ecstatic smile, or more like wicked grin, betrayed the bliss Eric was experiencing. And the sounds… Even under the blaring music coming from his home theater, Eric's lustful moans and groans could be heard crystal clear and were more entrancing than a siren's song.

All those details though were lost to Kyle. He just could isolate them when reminiscing that moment later because at the time all his brain's higher functions had crashed, overwhelmed by the lascivious scene developing before his eyes. It might have lasted a few seconds or an hour. Time just didn't have a meaning then for Kyle but at some point he did manage to turn around and leave, his body functioning mostly in auto pilot until a gust of wind hit his face and he felt very cold all around his crotch which made him realize of two things: he was standing outside the house and he had creamed his pants. Kyle turned around instantly trying to cover himself and noticed that despite the kinda obvious cum stain in his pants, his cock was still rock hard so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Kyle began walking at an odd pace between awkward fast and trying to appear aloof slow until he reached his house, bolting to his room to get changed.

What happened that afternoon haunted Kyle. The scene kept repeating itself in his head even after jacking off twice trying to appease whatever demon that had taken over his reason. He wasn't even sure why this had happened. Not Eric riding Kenny, that part should have been pretty obvious judging by the looks those two had been giving each other for a while already, but why this had to stick into Kyle's brain like this? And more importantly, why was his body reacting in this way?

Kyle couldn't find the answer to those questions even when days had passed after all of it. The only solace he could find were the brief moments of bliss he spent after having cummed for the, honestly who knew by that point, time to the image of Eric's huge body unraveling in pleasure. Kyle Just tried to console himself thinking that finally the sex craze that seemed to have infected his friends had finally gotten to him, hormones had finally caught him.

Porn became a close friend to Kyle then. At least it gave him the excuse to be unloading to something else than two of his friends banging each other. But Kyle soon enough found out that regular porn just didn't work for him. Of course that by this point Kyle already was sure of his liking for guys and he was surprised to find out it didn't bothered him as he had thought it would. So at first he tried the most popular sites which featured conventionally hot models in a myriad of situations. But those ripped guys just weren't even enough for Kyle to get hard unless he touched himself.

Going against his best judgment Kyle steered then to something more similar to what had set this whole thing in motion. He had no problem finding some of the most well-known bear sites but the men in there weren't exactly what Kyle was looking for. He had better luck on sites that provided stuff from amateur guys. Once there Kyle would spend a lot if not most of his free time watching big boys doing all sorts of things for the camera or having things done to them. Kyle didn't want to feed what could be a growing obsession but he had to admit that huge, fat, young brunets with a mischievous smile were definitely his favorite.

A couple of months were spent with a routine of doing his regular life moves to then finally appease his ever present need for sex watching hours of porn. Kyle didn't even jack off all of those times. He just liked to see those burly guys having fun and finally put images to the stuff he had been thinking about the whole day. There was a point where sex was so present on Kyle's every thought that he started to feel nervous around people, afraid he would blurt out some of the incredibly filthy things that swam through his head or of popping a boner right in front of everyone.

Kyle then decided that before things could get out of hand, he would try to lower the urges he was experiencing and the best way he could think of was to start having actual sex instead of just thinking about it. Maybe his overload of lewd thoughts was just his body telling him it was time to bone someone already.

Finding someone who was attuned to his tastes wasn't as easy in real life as it was online though. Everyone seemed to care just too much about making their appearance to follow the societal norms for Kyle to find a nice plump guy to bed. There were a couple of older guys who weren't ugly but looked like the kind of guys who would only accept to go alone to a secluded place with Kyle if it was to beat him up. Especially if he proposed to them what he had in mind. Younger guys were mostly unappealing and that left Kyle with just the guys from his course, who even despite the years that had passed still were the same two who had been the 'fat boys of the class' since they were little. Tweek had gained a few pounds but still was far from what Kyle liked and he was already taken so Kyle's only options were Eric and Clyde.

Even if Eric was the one who had sparked this wildfire in Kyle, he didn't felt like taking his request to the bigger boy. They were getting along fine now and it was obvious that Eric wouldn't have a problem with being sexed up by another guy but still Kyle felt a bit intimidated by that idea. So that's how after a couple of days revising the idea in his head, Kyle ended up with Clyde in his bed. A very eager Clyde by the way. Actually the guy was pretty much desperate to stop being a virgin and finally have a taste of what seemingly everyone else in their age group was enjoying. It bothered Kyle a bit that maybe Clyde didn't even like him and was just there because Kyle had seemed the only one to ask but it didn't prevent him from enjoying it.

Even when he didn't felt the huge ecstasy that people claimed sex brought, the experience served to further Kyle's knowledge of what he liked. Mostly it confirmed one very important aspect of his sexuality and explained why that afternoon some months ago had kickstarted Kyle's lust.

Even way later Kyle could still remember Clyde's very soft skin and the way his love handles and his asscheeks seemed to melt under Kyle's grasp as if they were dough. He could still taste Clyde's cum in his mouth (Clyde came without a warning when Kyle was sucking him off. He was mortified about it and almost cried when Kyle rushed to the bathroom to spit). He could still feel Clyde's asshole squeezing his cock almost as if it were milking it… All those Kyle remembered but he still felt like the most important part had been missing.

Clyde had begged for the lights to be off the whole time he spent naked. Kyle was pissed by that because he wanted to fully enjoy what they were doing and that included watching that really nice body Clyde had but the brunet wouldn't have any of it (Clyde actually cried when Kyle insisted in turning on the lights even after Kyle promised he wouldn't laugh about Clyde's missing testicle or the big scar on his belly) so Kyle missed the part he was looking forward to the most. And after all that he was sure now that he liked to watch.

The sex itself had been okay but Kyle realized that the thrill he got from watching a big guy being pleasured or pleasuring others couldn't compare to whatever he could physically do. What entered through Kyle's eyes went directly to his groin in an explosive way that none of his other senses could manage to achieve.

Kyle went back to the porn then. What he did with Clyde hadn't managed to quell his thirst nor calmed the swarm of sexual thoughts in his head. If anything it had only added a new need. Kyle discovered that looking at porn wasn't doing that much anymore. He needed to watch closer, to not be restricted by the size of his monitor, to feel closer to the pleasure the people he was watching were experiencing.

So Kyle, against his own logic and best morals, decided to spy on someone. Of course that thinking about it was way easier than doing it. For starters, Kyle had the same problem as when he thought about having sex, there weren't that many guys he liked that he could spy on. The first time he did it was out of dumb luck actually. Kenny and Eric had been giving lustful looks to each other the whole morning one day and then they scarfed down their lunch in record time (even for Kenny) to then walk out of the cafeteria. First it was Eric and a couple of minutes later, probably to not be that obvious, Kenny got up and left the room. Of course none of that was missed by Kyle so he went after Kenny, trying his best to be discreet until he saw the blond getting into the lockerooms and then into the bathrooms at the back. Anyone else would have found it strange that he walked all the way there when there was a bathroom right across the cafeteria, but Kyle knew what was happening and his heart was pounding and his hands were sweating like never before when he quietly entered the lockerooms.

He waited a bit and then tiptoed his way into the bathroom. Faint rustling sounds could be heard as well as a muffled moan and Kyle had to grit his teeth to concentrate on his breath not becoming too hard. Kyle approached the furthermost stall and now the sounds were more obvious. He guessed that Eric and Kenny were making out, very passionately by the way the stall walls were bumped every now and then, until he heard the clank of metal on the floor and he looked down to see Eric's pants around his ankles right next to Kenny's knees. Kyle gulped, the nerves and anticipation and arousal making a knot in his throat and his erection already straining the front of his pants. He went into the stall to the side and carefully tried to look over the wall. Eric's pleasured face could be seen, his eyes closed and his satisfied grin again adorning a face that Kyle would have found hard to admit was beautiful before but that now he could cum just thinking about it.

Eric opened his eyes then and Kyle's heart stopped for a second but the brunet just looked down as his grin turned even more wicked. Kyle knew this was a huge risk but he needed to see more. Moving as slowly and quietly as he could, Kyle put one foot over the toilet and then hoisted himself up, he was tall but to see what was happening on the next stall he needed to be higher. And the view did not disappoint at all. Eric was now gripping Kenny's head firm on its place as he fucked the blond's mouth with rapid movements, groaning each time he went in as Kenny squeezed his ass.

Kyle almost let out a moan of his own and had to bite his lip hard not to do it. His cock was threatening to either rip his pants open or repeat what had happened that afternoon at Eric's house, so Kyle opened his pants as carefully as his trembling hands allowed him and began to jack off. Kyle admitted then that he so had a type… Clyde had been good in bed and he was really cute, but Eric was HOT. He was raw power and lust. The way in which he thrust hard into Kenny's willing mouth showed not only his own force but also the desire he instilled in others.

Eric's groans had become louder now and he suddenly pulled out and came all over Kenny's face, covering the other in pearly thick strands of his seed and Kyle couldn't hold it back and came too, his cum hitting the wall and his legs almost gave up so his orgasm was sort of cut by the fear of falling down and being discovered. Kyle's heart was beating so fast and hard that he could feel it in his ears, barely letting him hear the protests of Kenny about having his face full of cum when he had wanted to swallow and Eric's laugh telling Kenny that he looked good in white.

Kyle crouched in the toilet and didn't dare to move, not even to clean himself up, until the other two left the bathroom. Once he was sure to be alone, Kyle sat there for a while and wondered why this had to happen to him but also recovering from the biggest orgasm high of his life.

After that day at school Kyle was sure that he couldn't go back to just looking at porn. It was a bit scary to know that maybe they were right about him. That he was a sexual deviant who had already spied on someone else having sex without their knowledge or consent. Kyle was pretty sure that was a felony but he couldn't stop himself. The need was just too great, the fantasies and sexual thoughts clogged his mind to the point where he started to find it difficult to pay attention in class or do his homework. School, a place he once had loved for the academic challenges he was proud to ace and the chance to spend more time with his friends, now was just an overwhelming breeding ground for the thoughts that attacked his mind making him see an imagined version of everyone there just fucking like rabbits on extasis.

Kyle needed another fix of watching a plump guy getting laid and soon. Since it had worked well with Eric before, Kyle decided he would try to get some of him again. And the brunet didn't disappoint because just a couple of days later Kyle saw the same motions he had caught the last time and followed Eric as inconspicuously as he could to another bathroom stall where he could see the bigger teen bent over the toilet and grunting as Kenny pounded his ass hard. The smacking of Kenny's hips against Eric's huge ass produced enthralling ripples throughout those massive cheeks and a sound that made Kyle have to choke a moan in his throat as he fumbled with his pants to take out his cock to start masturbating.

It looked like being inside Eric was amazing enough to make Kenny be fully concentrated in fucking the bigger boy and never notice Kyle's head popping over the stall's wall and Kyle could almost feel it around his own dick while he squeezed it with his hand as if it were the brunet's hole. Kenny's movements became frantic soon enough and Eric's grunting and moaning became louder too as he huffed trying to keep himself in place with his left hand under Kenny's vicious fucking while his moving right arm made it obvious that he was jacking himself off too. Kenny finally thrust hard into the fat boy and the white knuckled grip he had on Eric's asscheeks made it clear that he was cumming. Kyle felt his insides exploding in pleasure and his cum sprayed all over the wall in front of him as he heard Eric's pleasured whining and groaning which told Kyle that he had finished as well.

Once more Kyle waited panting in his stall until the other two left the bathroom and then cleaned himself and walked out but before he could leave the room, something piqued his curiosity and he entered the stall in which Eric and Kenny had been fucking and sure enough he saw the puddles of Eric's cum on the floor and a couple of strands sliding down the toilet's stand. Kyle bit his lip and before the blaring alarms in his head stopped him, crouched and coated his fingers in the creamy lukewarm liquid. Kyle felt disgusted by this, he was scraping cum from a filthy bathroom floor after all, but he also felt the biggest thrill and excitement he had ever felt in his life. Kyle rolled the cum between his fingers and gulped, wondering how it would taste, but he wasn't going to fall that low as to do it now. Maybe one day though…

Trailing Eric proved to be quite productive for Kyle. At least three times a week the large brunet would escape to someplace where he could get some sort of gratification from their blond friend and so far Kyle thanked that the other two seemed to be so into each other that they never noticed his watchful eye over them. Kyle would laugh at the words Eric used to tell him and that used to irate him now becoming true. He was being indeed truly sneaky.

But going around spying on Eric and Kenny didn't come without consequences for Kyle. He did felt bad about intruding in what could be his friends' couple. They never said or showed signs that they were an actual couple so maybe they were just fuckbuddies or something but still Kyle knew he had crossed a line he probably shouldn't have crosseed. And also the need was becoming greater. Like a junkie with a steady supply of drug, each time Kyle came while watching at Eric the high lasted less and the desperation for the next "session" became stronger.

That made Kyle to not just follow Eric when he saw something suspicious at school but also he started going around Eric's house in the evenings. He caught Eric jacking off a couple of times while perched at the tree in front of his window. Again Kyle laughed at how the roles had been reversed from when they were kids and Eric would spy on him outside his bedroom window but he also shuddered at the thought of how long it would be until he did something even more reckless.

Kyle soon began following Eric around and discovered that in fact, the things he did with Kenny weren't a sign of them being a couple when he watched Eric pushing Butters onto his bed one day, practically tearing the blond's clothes apart and fucking him so hard that Kyle thought he might hurt Butters. But the smaller boy's look of pure lustful bliss and the screams and moans that came muffled but loud enough to be heard from outside the window told Kyle that not only was Butters having a hell of a good time but also that Eric seemed to be quite a great fucker.

Of course that Eric could always be cheating on Kenny but somehow Kyle, even despite all that had happened, couldn't feel that Eric would be a cheater. Something that was confirmed further when Kyle watched delighted one weekend how Eric and Kenny double teamed Butters and then the blonds did the same to Eric.

Apparently, Eric not only didn't have a fixed sexual partner, but he also was fucking pretty much the entire school. Kyle followed Eric every day now and used as much of the free time he could on spying him. In the span of a couple of weeks Kyle watched how Eric rode Jimmy fast and hard in the audiovisual club's room, ending by facefucking him so deeply that Kyle feared he would smother Jimmy and choke him. How Eric sucked Kevin's cock and drank until the last drop before fucking him mercilessly under the bleachers of the school's football camp late in the afternoon. How he took Craig's cock in his ass with a pleased smile while the other pinned him against the wall of his bedroom, something that Kyle felt mad at because that meant Craig was cheating on Tweek. Of course that he felt relieved when just a couple of days later Eric was again in Craig's room but this time he was being ravaged by Craig's mouth on his cock and Tweek's dick in his ass and by the looks of unbridled lust the couple sent to each other it was obvious they both enjoyed this a lot as a couple activity. Eric also fucked Kenny a couple of times during that period and Butters too once in his house. Token got the pleasure of rubbing his cock between Eric's fat and soft tits before cumming on his mouth in his house and the same day Scott sucked on Eric's cock as if he were a lost traveller in the Sahara getting his first drop of water after days of dragging himself through the desert.

The female side of their class wasn't spared either. Kyle watched with mixed feelings how Eric gently fucked Heidi at her house, their looks and soft movements were a complete contrast to the savagery he had been seeing in Eric's other trysts. That was short-lived though because some days later Kyle watched, this time shocked and a bit mad how Wendy maimed Eric's ass with a not at all little strap on dildo. Then he remembered that Wendy had broken up with Stan yet again just the last week. Probably she did this all the times, dump Stan, get her dose of wild sex with Eric and then go back to his super best friend when she wanted a slower pace again.

Eric also had his way with other people Kyle had no idea who they were. He recognized a couple of older guys, one in his last year of school and another who had clearly already graduated and some younger guys and girls too.

Kyle had jacked off so many times in such a short period of time that he had to force himself into taking a one day break and not leave his house one Sunday to recover his strength. He was not used to this kind of sexual workout and wondered how Eric could maintain his stamina to please so many people. Which infuriated Kyle too because how could he be the one branded for life with a title of sex maniac when there wasn't a day where the fat bastard didn't fuck anyone?

By this point it was obvious that aside from his fetishes, Kyle was irrevocably obsessed with Eric. He did found pleasure in watching other people on the internet but nothing could compare to the thrill and excitement of watching his chubby friend in the act. That idea scared Kyle but what scared him the most was that it made so much sense. All their lives they had been chasing each other and with their hormones raging in their bodies and pushing them to do increasingly daring and unforeseen things, the fact that he would develop an attraction towards his former enemy was something even other people had seen coming. Sometimes Kyle wondered if this went beyond a simple sexual desire but even if it did, he never felt the strength or even the need to take it further and actually approach Eric about it. Kyle had learned that he was content with just watching. Yes, he often imagined that it was him there instead of whomever Eric had decided to take with him. Kyle loved to guess how nice it would be to bury himself deep into Eric's behind or maybe have the larger boy pounding him against a wall or any of the myriad of options that they could taste.

But his experience with Clyde had taught Kyle that he didn't want to deal with some of the things that physical sex involved. It hadn't been bad, but Kyle realized that he could do without the smells (the bad ones at least), the stickiness of sweat, the cleaning of fluids, the uncomfortableness of some positions and especially he didn't want to deal with not being in complete control of his situation. Bedding someone else implied that there was more than his own pleasure involved and it wasn't that Kyle was selfish and didn't want to give it to the other but mostly he had felt so bad about Clyde's insecurities and hesitations and fears and also with facing his own inexperience and clumsiness. With Eric some of those things would not be a problem but friends or not, Kyle still had some of his old pride when it came to the brunet and admitting or worse, showing that he didn't know how to please him was too embarrassing. But the thing Kyle absolutely wanted to avoid was the after. What would happen if they did have sex? Would Eric want to stop fooling around with others and be with him? Kyle wasn't sure if he could deal with something like that nor if he actually wanted it. And also, what if the opposite happened? What if he was just another weekly or monthly fuck amongst the others for Eric? Kyle definitely didn't want that at all. To feel he had no relevance to the guy who had been responsible for his pleasure for the last few months felt simply bad.

Watching from afar gave Kyle the control he wanted. He could take it to whatever end he wished or he could leave whenever he felt like it and there was nothing he had to worry about.

All that aside, Kyle quite enjoyed having his own "pornstar" to admire as much as he wanted. At first he never paid attention to it but with time Kyle began to think about how easy it had been for him to watch Eric having sex all those times. Eric wasn't going around fucking people in the middle of the hallways but he didn't put that much effort in hiding either. Kyle was indeed skilled at following and spying on him but at one point Kyle wondered if maybe Eric couldn't have some sort of exhibitionism kink. That made it all even better for Kyle, since if that was the case then he didn't have to feel bad about watching all of that.

When the winter's cold days began giving way to a nice spring, Eric seemed to become braver or plain reckless and his sexual encounters were sometimes carried out in places even easier to access. Kyle got the luck to see his favorite brunet sprawled on the wooden table in his backyard while Kenny's brother made him and the furniture shake with a hard pounding. Eric mouthfucking Bebe against the wall at the back of their school at night as she squeezed and fingered his ass a little bit too passionately. Scott bouncing on Eric's lap at the cinema. He even saw how Eric and Butters gave each other a covert handjob while sitting at the last row during a lecture they had on the auditorium.

Those adventures almost got even Kyle in trouble. One day he was watching how Eric braced himself against a tree at Stark's Pond while Pete Melman rawed him, pressed so close that it looked as if he wanted to fuse with Eric. Kyle was jacking off crouching behind some bushes near enough to see all the action but as far as he could to not be discovered. The scene was so hot that Kyle never paid attention to anything else until a not at all gentle tap on his shoulder made him stumble and fall against the bush, his heart up in his throat and his dick pointing to the police officer who was watching him with a look of disgust and anger that surprised Kyle for how similar it was to the ones his mother had given him some times. Kyle fumbled with his pants trying to tuck himself in as fast as he could before the officer grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his car. A quick glance to the tree showed that Eric and Pete had probably heard the commotion and had already left the place. Sitting in the back of the police car, Kyle was so nervous and distraught that he almost laughed at the ridiculous situation. Model student, president of the debate club, former head of squad both in his boy scout group and three times during Jewbilee camps. His grades and dedication had assured him a place at an Ivy League University of his choosing even when he had still one full year of high school to course. He was respected between the adults and followed by his peers and all of that was going to end because he had been arrested for public masturbation…

The officer consulted in his cruise computer and grunted while reading Kyle's record. The fact that he had a police record was bad enough but now it was all going to be way worse. Once the nervous internal laughter subsided, Kyle felt the knot in his throat that signaled he was about to break down into crying. He had been so stupid. All because he couldn't have a normal sex life like any other guy in his school. He was a freak and now he was proving it to the whole world. A few minutes of agony later the police officer sighed and finally looked back to Kyle, his eyes showed still disgust but more disappointment than anger now. He looked again at his computer and once more to Kyle before opening the door, ushering Kyle to step outside saying that he now knew Kyle was one of the boys with the "sex disease" he had been warned about and that since Kyle seemed to be a pretty upstanding boy despite his "affliction" he wanted to give him another chance but he also warned Kyle that if he was ever caught as much as looking funny to anyone else in the streets he would be brought to the station and would only leave on a bus heading to a federal prison.

Kyle nodded weakly and got away from the car with shaking legs and his pride and dignity smashed like never before.

The shock lasted for a couple of days in which Kyle limited himself to stay in his room, afraid that something could happen if he got out. The sexual thoughts didn't recede though and it was almost unbearable for him to only have the Internet to quell his desire. Kyle tried to avoid anything that could endanger him again when he finally went back to school. That meant not following Eric around hoping to see some action. It was bad. Just seeing the chubby brunet with those tight jeans he wore all the time that cupped his bubble butt so perfectly was pure agony for Kyle. He lasted one day. The next he was again perched at the tree in front of Eric's window watching how the fat boy taught Clyde to suck dick. Actually it was an almost comical scene, poor Clyde seemed to be more interested in scarfing down Eric's cock and balls like a desperate cannibal instead of paying attention to Eric's pointers about technique and how he should slow the fuck down already. Eric looked so annoyed because he visibly liked Clyde but it was hard to teach him when they both were too horny. Clyde eventually managed to do a well enough performance and Eric finally could fill the other's mouth of cum before going down on Clyde who like at the time with Kyle, didn't last long.

With all of what had been happening Kyle had, despite his best efforts, dropped his school performance. It wasn't horrible but he did ended up leaving the Debate Club, at least for this year to focus at least a little more time on his classes and grades. His escapades following Eric around were fun and rewarding but also risky and took a lot of time since he had to be truly careful now not only of not being seen by Eric but also to not end up in jail for public indecency. Luckily for him, Kyle managed to find a good balance for all of his activities. His head was still filled with sex most of the time but at least he had a good outlet, or as good as he could get, so by the time the school year ended he was still on the top of the student body and had avoided any other kind of encounter with the police while still getting to enjoy seeing his favorite fatty getting it pretty much every day.

Well, not all had gone perfectly though. With all the time he lost at spying on Eric and the extra effort he had to do with his homework and studies, Kyle severely neglected his friends and by the time summer came he couldn't remember when it had been the last time he had spent a night hanging out with them. Kenny wasn't mad at all and took at face value all the excuses Kyle used on them. Eric was way more suspicious, even suggesting more than once that Kyle was probably screwing around someone and he was either too ashamed to tell them or too scared that any of them would take his lover away. He did sound more miffed about it than just a friend who's being ditched would and that made Kyle's stomach always turn uncomfortably at those conversations and it was a real effort sometimes to not just tell Eric the whole truth. Stan was the one who took it worse. He never got angry at Kyle or confronted him harshly but Kyle could see the disappointment in his eyes every time Kyle told them he couldn't go with them and also he sometimes sided with Eric in the whole "secret affair" thing but it was obvious that he felt replaced or that maybe Kyle didn't like him anymore.

Kyle did try to explain it to him but his excuses sounded so hollow even for him that he couldn't expect to be convincing. It was a surprise then when Stan invited him to the camping trip some of the people from their class were going to do. Maybe it was a last effort Stan was making with him and Kyle swore that he would not disappoint his best friend.

They traveled in three cars since there were quite a lot of them and also Eric had insisted in that their tent had to be the biggest so it alone took the whole trunk of one of the cars. Kyle sat riding shotgun in Stan's battered car with Wendy (she was back again with Stan), Bebe and for some reason Bradley Biggle. The whole trip Kyle made sure to be attentive and overall a good friend to Stan. Probably it helped that the object of his unbridled desire wasn't there although at times it was really distracting to think what could Eric be doing in his mother's SUV with Kenny, Butters, Clyde, Scott, Heidi and Kevin in tow.

The trip was long, mostly because they took a lot of detours and stops but finally they reached a very nice park right after crossing the border with Wyoming. The place had been suggested by Bebe and Token, both of them had went before on family trips and assured that it was the perfect place for a bunch of wild teens to party for three whole days. It had isolated and private areas, a huge lake and wasn't that far from a tiny village that had all the necessary groceries and supplies they would need. Well not all since there wasn't a single one of them who could pass as over 21 so they had to bring the alcohol and other recreational substances with them.

Stan's car was the first to arrive. Kyle and the others were already scouting the area to find the perfect spot for the tents when Eric's SUV could be heard a couple of minutes before it could be seen and finally stopped with all of its occupants singing "Stairway to heaven" at a volume that Kyle was sure would melt the sound system of the car. Token's huge monster of a truck came last. It was a Humvee that he had modified to appear like a small bus which carried him, Nichole, Craig, Tweek, Jimmy, Red, Henrietta, Pete (the goth one), Michael, Firkle (no one really understood how his parents had let him go with them), Nelly and David.

Despite some arguments and some people not doing much to help, the camp was set up in no time and everyone dispersed for a while to look around the place, rest for a bit or in the case of the couples, to immerse into themselves for a moment.

For once, Kyle tried to stay away from Eric as much as he could. With so many people around he didn't want to risk something awkward to happen and also he still wanted to be there for Stan, although since his super best friend's attention was once more being accaparated by Wendy, Kyle took the chance to talk and hang around with some of the others he wasn't that close with. The evening was great and after the dinner (which consisted on some basic hotdogs made by a large central fire and lots, really, lots of alcohol) some of the people remained by the fire singing, talking and laughing while the couples disappeared into the night in search for some privacy. Kyle as always had been watchful of Eric's movements and an hour after dinner he was already following Eric at a discreet distance. This time the brunet had Bradley tagging along with him and as soon as they reached a secluded part of the lake, right by a pier, it was obvious to Kyle what their intentions were since Eric practically tackled the blond boy onto the wooden floor of the pier while clearly suckling at his neck. Kyle found for himself a nice place behind a small tree from where he could see everything the other two were doing with no worry that anyone else could see him.

Bradley was clearly too agitated for his own wellbeing and maybe Eric noticed that because he stopped his fondling of the smaller boy and kissed him in a sweeter manner before whispering something to his ear. Bradley smiled sheepishly and they got up, walked to the side of the pier right by the water and Eric began to take his clothes off. By then Kyle was already palming his erection and had to repress a satisfied moan at the realization of Eric's idea. The two boys left their clothes under the supports of the pier, Bradley visibly not as confident about being naked in the middle of a forest as Eric seemed to be but the brunet took his hand and led them both to the water. But as they walked further, Kyle cursed under his breath because the pier was now blocking his view. He had to find some other place from where he could see what was happening so Kyle tucked himself in his pants and walked slowly towards another set of low trees. The vantage point was definitely better since he had a more ample view of the boys who were now intermittently splashing around at each other and making out passionately. But the place where Kyle was standing now had a steeper angle and there was nothing to his left side that could cover him so he was way more exposed than before. Still he never thought anyone else would come his way, the others were all too distracted with each other and knowing Eric as he did, Kyle was sure that the brunet had chosen this specific place to have enough privacy.

The making out between Eric and Bradley was more frequent now and even from his distance Kyle could notice how worked up they both were. Slowly Eric took them both towards the pier and pressed Bradley against one of the wooden pillars, attacking his neck once more while his hand unmistakably was fondling and jerking off the blond. Then Kyle gasped hard as he watched Eric dive fast into the water right in front of Bradley and he knew that the fat boy was giving his blond lover the best oral of his life, or maybe the first one, from the expressions of pure pleasure Bradley was making. Eric emerged from the water again sporting a wicked grin and kissed Bradley once more before softly turning him around and pressing himself against the smaller boy. By now Kyle was furiously jacking himself off and almost came when Eric whispered something onto Bradley's ear and the other teen nodded before suddenly closing his eyes and moaning hard as Eric clearly entered him.

Eric moved against Bradley with soft and slow movements, creating ripples in the water around them and Kyle thought that even if he couldn't see below the other two's waists, this was one of the most erotic scenes he had ever seen. He was again jerking off but his position was a bit uncomfortable so Kyle tried to move a bit, changing the placement of his feet when the earth under him gave way and Kyle lost his footing, falling to his side with a dry thump. As quickly as he could Kyle tried to go back behind the trees but when he looked at the lake he saw that Eric had stopped his movements and was looking straight towards his direction. Kyle gulped and stood there completely still, he didn't even dare to breathe for the impossibly long time that Eric kept his gaze fixed onto the trees. Then, Kyle saw how Eric smirked and turned around again, licking the back of Bradley's neck before resuming his movements. Kyle just breathed again when his involuntary reflexes made him so and even under the heavy thumping of his heart and the burning in his lungs Kyle felt incredibly aroused and came just after pumping onto his dick a couple of times. He quickly tucked himself in and moved away from that place as fast as he could but waited a while before returning to the camp. That had been stupid. Even maybe more stupid than the time a freaking police officer had caught him. Eric could be sleeping with the whole school, the whole state for what Kyle could know, and maybe he liked risky outdoors sex, but Kyle had no idea how the brunet could react to being spied on by none other than his former nemesis. Eric had toned down on the craziness over the years and had shown many times that he was way more mature than people would have expected, but he could still be unpredictable and dangerous. And still what felt worse for Kyle was the idea that he could lose his friendship with Eric. That aside, this had been by far the best orgasm in Kyle's life and he didn't felt entirely bad when he sat again by the fire for a while before heading to the tent.

At some point during the night Eric must have come into the tent as Kyle noticed when he was woken up by a slap to his face the next morning. Kyle removed the fat hand off him and was about to yell at Eric but the soft snoring coming from the round teen told him that the other was still asleep. Maybe it was his fault for putting his bag right next to Eric's knowing how a restless sleeper the brunet could be. Honestly, what was he thinking of by doing that? Kyle had almost gotten into serious trouble because of his obsession with Eric! What if something happened? What if he couldn't resist one night and did something stupid while surrounded by his other friends?

Kyle sighed and got up, seriously thinking about asking to change his placement in the tent for their next night. He walked out of the tent and could see that it was probably really early since everyone else seemed to be sleeping still. Kyle sat by the embers of the fire (kicking sand onto it and cursing the others for not putting it out correctly the night before) and thinking about how deeper could his desire go and how much would it affect his decisions in the future. Again Kyle felt quite bad about what he had been doing. What if he couldn't control it someday and he did something truly dangerous? It was scary to think that someone who had always loved to command every situation was now prey to his instincts and that they could control him like a puppet, a very degenerate puppet.

He finally stood up when the urge to pee was bigger than his existential conundrum and Kyle walked into the trees. He thought he had heard something behind him but Kyle just kept walking until he found a good enough place and began releasing himself. His stream stopped and his heart did the same for a second when Kyle heard something to his right and turned to see Eric standing beside him and unzipping his shorts. Kyle's first instinct was to glare at the other and try to cover himself but then he saw how Eric was looking at him. There was power in that look, a mischievous and wicked power like that of a trickster god. And there was knowledge too. And Kyle finally understood how Eric had been fucking almost everyone in their age group and even beyond when pretty much everyone had declared to despise him for years before. His eyes lured Kyle in like a cobra putting a helpless hare under a trance before eating it. Of course that Kyle's eyes were lured somewhere else when Eric looked down, still displaying his signature smirk and Kyle gulped as he watched Eric holding his dick while he pissed, practically putting himself on full display for Kyle. He was hard. Kyle hadn't noticed when but he knew now that he was so hard from looking at his fat friend standing there giving him a little private show, and he felt the urge to start jacking off but instead he just tried his hardest to finish the business that had taken him there and run off and as far away from Eric as he could. But he was already enthralled by then and Eric's words came fuzzy, like wrapped in cotton, as if he were in an opium dream when he asked Kyle if he had seen anything interesting last night in the forest. Kyle somehow managed to nod despite his efforts to walk away but felt his dick twitching when Eric's smirk grew and he shook his dick softly in his hand while asking Kyle if he wanted to do something more than just watching.

During this whole thing, this must had been the only moment Kyle felt truly conscious. He had thought about it before and here was Eric now offering to take things further. But like before, in one of those brief and not that frequent times of clarity about this issue, Kyle decided that he didn't want anything more. He was fine with just watching. He was more than just fine. So he shook his head and for a brief second Eric looked a bit disappointed before nodding saying something along the lines of what a pity that was since he would have loved to tap Kyle's kosher ass someday. Then Eric tucked himself in and grinned to Kyle before walking away without any other word, leaving Kyle to finally rub himself as quickly as he could to cum and calm down before going back to the others.

When Kyle returned to the tents some others were already starting a new fire to make some breakfast. Eric was giving orders from his chair while chewing off some kind of dried sausage or salami stick. Kyle didn't know where did he always get that kind of stuff from. Approaching the others and especially Eric after what had just happened proved to be one of the hardest things Kyle had ever done. But everyone else was just not even minding that he was around, they were all looking forward to eat their hangover away and Eric just acknowledged his presence to toss him his watch while telling Kyle in a completely aloof way that he should be more careful not to drop such things in the forest. Kyle's heart leapt then, he hadn't even noticed his watch was missing and just then he connected the dots and realized that's how Eric had known he was the one watching him last night.

Aside from that, the rest of the day went by pretty well and worry free for Kyle. He did notice that Eric shot him some suggestive looks from time to time which Kyle replied only a couple of times. He also noticed that Eric talked a lot with Henrietta during the evening and as he imagined, Kyle slipped away that night to watch how Eric pounded savagely onto Henrietta while she held onto him as if they were a pair of Tasmanian devils fighting for territory. This time Kyle made sure to not be seen again although he did see how Eric sometimes would look around with a grin and Kyle was sure that the other knew he was there.

After finishing Kyle went back to the fire earlier than last night and had some fun with the others before going to sleep. He did move his bag away from Eric's and when the chubby boy got inside Kyle could see again the disappointment in his chocolate eyes. Kyle shrugged and shot an apologetic smile to Eric and the brunet just shook his head chuckling before getting into his bag.

The next day Kyle was the last to get up and he found breakfast already made but just some of the others were still there. The rest had gone to the lake since it was a very hot morning. Kyle joined everyone later at the lake and had a great time there. He even felt relaxed enough to not fear his body betraying him at the sight of his classmates with very little clothes on. The rest of the day went by pretty nicely for Kyle and as usual, he disappeared into the forest at night following Eric who was again walking by the hand with Bradley until they reached a nice bushy area where they quickly shed their clothes and went straight to having sex next to a tree. Kyle even dared to be closer to them and he could swear that Eric looked right at him at some point and smirked while Bradley moaned loud under him.

It was so exhilarating to know that Eric knew he was there watching. Kyle's fears dissolved and was able to just fully enjoy what he could see and later he didn't felt uncomfortable at all being there around Eric.

The next day everyone got up mildly early and they picked up the tents and stored everything they wouldn't need to enjoy the rest of the time they had there. In the afternoon they all finished packing and got into the cars. Eric explicitly asked Kyle to go with them in his car but Kyle didn't want to push his luck and went again with Stan. Back at home Kyle was exhausted both physically and also a bit mentally from the trip and he fell asleep as soon as he reached his room.

The rest of the summer was spent quietly on the most part. Kyle did get a huge surprise when one afternoon he got a text from Eric which was a picture of him laying in his bed naked and holding his hard dick, grinning deviously at the camera and asking if Kyle was sure about only wanting to watch. Kyle felt so aroused both from the picture and for the fact that Eric was actually wanting to do it with him that he had to jack off to the picture to clear his head and not do something he could regret later. He finally texted back saying that watching was enough for him, that he didn't want to spoil the magic of it all. Eric took his time in replying but finally sent another picture of him having already cummed all over himself saying that it was fair enough and asking Kyle to return this last favor at least once.

The next surprise came just a couple of days later when Eric only texted a time and an address to Kyle. He went to what turned out to be Kevin's house and after some minutes he could see Eric and Kevin going inside. Kyle hurried to the backyard and found a nice place close to Kevin's room window where he saw the other two making out. They did it twice then, Eric was rawed hard and fast by Kevin first and after resting for a while they did a 69. Kyle came on both occasions and took a picture of him finishing on the second one. Once back at his home Kyle sent the picture to Eric who replied quickly telling Kyle how much he liked what he was seeing.

But then Kyle began to feel bad about this again. This time they were both on it but there was a third person who's privacy was being intruded into and even if he had tried to push that thought the times before, now there was no way for Kyle to avoid it. He told that to Eric and the other just replied that Kyle was an idiot for thinking he would knowingly let him watch and even invite him to it if the other person wasn't aware that they were being watched. Kyle was truly surprised by this. Apparently Eric gave much more importance to other's feelings and wellbeing than Kyle gave him credit for.

That way it began a sort of deal between them. Every time Eric got to have sex with someone who wouldn't be bothered by having an audience he would send the date and place to Kyle and in exchange Kyle had to send him a picture or video of himself enjoying the show. This went on for several months and even if he didn't got to see Eric everyday like before Kyle still was able to get some action two or three times a week. He was amazed actually that so many people didn't mind someone else watching them.

This changed near the middle of the new school year when Eric began officially dating Butters. Kyle still got to see them sometimes but it seemed that they wanted privacy more often than not. Those were really hard months for Kyle but the previous ones had trained him to not be that desperate about it as before. Besides, he had finally found a good balance for all of his activities and was back again doing extra things at school and even had time to hang out with his friends.

Then Butters home went to hell. His parents divorced and after a pretty awful battle his mother ended up taking him to Kansas with her for good. Eric was devastated after that because he tried to maintain a long distance relationship with Butters but it didn't work for either of them. Kyle had never seen the brunet so depressed and for a while wondered if the hurt he felt was just empathy or if the sight of Eric feeling bad being so painful was maybe that he was more than just attracted to him. Kyle then tried to spend more time with Eric and that seemed to help a bit but the chubby boy was still too hurt although he was trying visibly hard to get over it. One of the nights Kyle spent trying to cheer Eric up and comfort him Eric asked if they could have sex, not just watching but actually be together, at least once. Kyle had to think hard about it though he had been lusting after Eric for so long that his body reacted almost instantly to the offer and they spent the whole night between pleasing their bodies and comforting their souls in such a splendid way that Kyle seriously thought the next morning about reconsidering his "Just watch" approach. But then again, like he had said before, there was a magic between them he didn't want to be ruined if something went bad.

Eric visibly improved after that and they went back to their old deal until school finished, they graduated and like that first day at the camp after setting everything up, they all dispersed.

Kyle felt afraid at first about how would he handle his sex life now that Eric was gone and he didn't hope to find someone else as appealing and willing as the brunet. But being in college, away from his small mountain town gave Kyle a plethora of new options that he greatly enjoyed.

Nonetheless, that didn't mean he cut all ties with the others, especially Eric, even after they all made their own lives. Kyle left Harvard being a promising lawyer, moved to New York and even if he never had an actual partner he did enjoy his sexuality at full as a member of several voyeur clubs and every now and then he also got a picture or video from Eric who had become a film writer/director and ended up marrying Bradley. Probably that summer camp had meant more to them than Kyle ever thought it would.

After all maybe they had been right all along. Kyle thought that he hadn't been the sex fiend those doctors back then had thought but he definitely had some special tastes that had almost put him in a lot of trouble. But in the end he felt good with how things had developed and looking at the latest message from his still favorite fatty, Kyle thanked that he had not been alone during that bumpy but so rewarding and fun ride that had been his life.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
